


Mama Mia

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Deborah gets married; Derrick's life changes.





	Mama Mia

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: AU; total fantasy (or is it?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CJ/Danny, CJ/OMC, Danny/OFC, mentions of Sam, Donna, Josh, Charlie

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spoilers through end of series

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Feedback and criticism always welcomed.  


* * *

_Sunday December 27, 2015; Berkeley, CA late afternoon_

“Okay, let me just fix this a little right under here - ”.

Deborah Reeves lifted her left arm as Hank made his adjustment. She didn’t feel as if the bodice of her mother’s wedding dress fit any different than it had a minute earlier, but then the man kneeling at her side was the expert.

Hank stood up and walked around the bride.

“You did fine, Deborah! You may have gained two pounds since October, but you had the good sense to add them somewhere below your hip line. Wait, let me get this thread; now, you’re perfect!” He smiled at the young woman. “Now for the veil.”

Deborah’s matron of honor (her roommate Lori from Miami of Ohio) opened the door to the dressing area and called for the photographer.

“CJ? Aunt Gwen?”

Deborah’s aunt and her stepmother lifted the pouf of lace and netting with its seeded pearl tiara and cathedral train from the box and gently placed it on top of Deborah’s hair. The click of the photographer’s camera indicated that the moment was captured on disk.

“Oh, baby!” Gwen wiped away a tear.

“Honey, you look beautiful!” CJ smiled at her stepdaughter. “Tom will be so bowled over at the sight of you coming down the aisle toward him.”

More pictures were taken. Lori slipped the blue garter onto Deborah’s right thigh. Click. Tom’s sister Tracy slipped an old penny into Deborah’s shoe. Click. Gwen fastened Bernice’s mother’s pearls around Deborah’s neck. Click. CJ fastened a new pearl bracelet on her stepdaughter’s wrist. Click.

Deborah posed with her attendants – Lori, Tracy, her cousin Kylie – and flower girls Tessa (Tom’s niece, who was Paddy’s age) and Caitlin. The older attendants were in evergreen satin, and carried bouquets of small white and red poinsettias. Caitlin and Tessa’s dresses had an evergreen bodice with a burgundy and evergreen plaid skirt; their little baskets held white and red poinsettia leaves.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

“It’s showtime!” Ellen, the church’s wedding coordinator smiled at the women.

With final kisses, everyone left the room except Deborah.

Out in the vestibule, CJ smiled at the sight of her men – Paul, Derrick, and Paddy – in their inky black tuxedoes.

“Granddad?”

Derrick led Joe to his place in the front row on the left hand side of the church and returned to the rear of the church.

CJ went up to Paul and kissed the side of his face.

“Are you ready to do this?”

Paul let out a deep sigh. “Yes.”

“Remember, anytime you need to, just look at me. I love you, darling.” CJ pushed her husband toward the dressing room door.

Deborah lifted her head at the knock.

“May I come in?”

Given permission, Paul opened the door.

“Oh, baby!”

Her hair was different, skimming along her shoulders rather than up in a French twist, but other than that, she looked exactly like the pictures that sat on the living room credenza of the house in Kensington. She looked exactly liked the memories burned into his mind.

Paul put his arms on Deborah’s shoulders, held her lightly against him, careful not to disturb her hair. Hot tears burned against his eyelids. “Oh, Lissy,” he said to presence he felt in the room. “She’s so much like you! I know I tried and tried, but I don’t think I ever was able to tell you how much I treasured the sight of you that day, how much deeper I fell in love with you when those doors opened and I saw you on your father’s arm. I just wish you could be here with us today.”

_Alicia kissed her husband. “I’m here, my love.”_

_Then she brushed her lips gently over Paul's forehead. "We did good work, didn't we, darling? And you, especially, these past nine years. Deborah's all I could have hoped for. Derrick too. I'm so glad you have CJ and her children and that baby; she's good for you."_

Out in the vestibule, Ellen was directing the rest of the wedding party. “Okay, time for the groom’s parents.”

Kim escorted his mother-in-law, looking lovely in violet, to the front row on the groom’s side.

CJ did a final inspection of Paddy and Caitlin.

“Now do it just like we practiced. Do what Miss Ellen says.”

“Ladies?” Derrick offered one arm to CJ, the other to Gwen, and took them down the aisle, with his uncle Ned trailing behind them.

After a brief hush, Tom, his best man, and the senior minister came out to the altar.

The organist began playing Pachibel’s “Canon in D Major” as first the ushers and then the bridal attendants (after a last minute inspection by Hank) came down the aisle.

Paddy carried the pillow with two (fake) rings as if he were bearing the Holy Grail.

Tessa and Caitlin scattered their leaves on the white runner. Caitlin had developed a three year-old’s crush on six year-old Tessa and imitated the older flower girl (except that Caitlin’s “scattering” was a bit less gentle.)

The rear doors closed; the organ began its voluntary and the strains of Wagner’s wedding march sounded through the church. The doors opened; Deborah and Paul stepped into view.

As everyone stood and faced the back of the church, CJ could hear the soft sniffling from Gwen and the choked back breathing of Joe. She knew that their memories were bittersweet.

_Much later that evening_

“I’ve got the lock.”

CJ turned around and set the deadbolt on the kitchen door with her right hand while holding Dansha in her left.

“I’ll see you in the morning. CJ, everything was wonderful.” Derrick was holding Paddy against him. The boy’s arms were around Derrick’s neck, his legs around Derrick’s waist.

“Good night, son.” Paul held a slumbering Caitlin in his arms.

CJ had changed Dansha and was setting her in the crib when Paul slipped into the bedroom.

CJ looked up and smiled at her husband. “Caitlin’s okay?”

“Sound asleep. And this one?”

“The same.”

CJ went to the bath and closed the door.

Paul smiled as he slipped off his tuxedo jacket, his shoes, and his socks. After so many years, did she still think he didn’t recognize the sound of her using the toilet?

Paul turned the bedside lamp on dim and turned off the other lights.

His little girl was married. He had witnessed her vows, had clapped with the others when the couple had jumped the broom (although he wasn’t sure he liked the reminder of slavery), had danced the ritual waltz with her, had kissed her and hugged Tom as they drove off, still in their wedding finery, for the small bed and breakfast where they would spend their first night as husband and wife before flying back to Alaska tomorrow. Yesterday, he had told his daughter that every bride and groom, no matter how virginal, no matter how experienced, were starting a new journey together. He told her to be happy and to make her husband happy.

The reception had been perfect, thanks to his wife. Other than family, it was mostly Tom and Deborah’s friends. There were a few people from Berkeley and from the Theological Union, Sam and Morgan, Hank, Steve and their children, Lee and Dottie Hotchkiss.

CJ came back into the room and smiled at the sight of her husband sitting in the large overstuffed easy chair. He smiled back and held out a hand to her, pulling her onto his lap. He thanked her for everything she had done for Deborah.

“ _I thank you, too, CJ,” Alicia said._

_She, Danny, and the children had enjoyed the wedding reception also. Danielle and Leslie looked radiant in their junior bridesmaid dresses, a slightly less adult version of the ones worn by the other young women. Of course, Danny thought they were wearing a slightly more grown up version of the dresses worn by Caitlin and Tessa. Danny, Theo, Cosmas, and Damian were resplendent in their tuxedos. Even Pistol wore a black silk collar. Alicia’s aquamarine strapless sheath blended perfectly with CJ’s Armani. Bernice was pleased to see her daughter in a dress, but felt that “The mother of the bride really should have covered shoulders, dear.” Well, between her mother and her grandmothers, there were plenty of covered shoulders and arms._

_Right before the bride and groom were rushed to their getaway car, she reached down and kissed Deborah. She wasn’t sure, but she thought that Deborah reacted as to a familiar scent._

“You’re okay?” CJ asked in between the kisses they shared.

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your little girl; married; with Tom tonight. In nine months, you could be a grandfather.”

“As long as I’m married to this sexy grandmother.” His lips trailed to her shoulder as his right hand reached under her dress; the bare legs indicated that she had taken off her pantyhose. His lips moved to her breast as his hand reached the top of her thighs; she had also removed her underwear.

She whimpered aloud as he circled her core. They froze as the whimper was echoed by the baby in the crib, then resumed their activity when Dansha quieted.

“ _Keep your back to them,” Danny said as he and Alicia stroked the little girl’s head._

Paul put furniture rearranging at the top of his to-do list for tomorrow.

_Monday, December 28, 2015; 8:00 PM PDT; San Francisco, CA_

Derrick’s phone began ringing as soon as he took the key out of his apartment door. Recognizing the number as that of the family he had just left about thirty-five minutes ago, he said “Hey, there.”

“Derrick, I wanted to let you know that you left your black suit here,” CJ told her stepson. “Will you need it this week?”

“No. I’ve got my charcoal for tomorrow and my navy for Wednesday. Thursday is quasi-casual, being New Year’s Eve. I can wear my camel blazer and burgundy slacks. I’ll just pick it up when I come over Friday afternoon to watch the games with Dad and Paddy. But thanks for checking.”

“Well, if it becomes an issue, let us know. Your father or I can run over with it. One of the many nice things about working for the university.”

“I know; I’m envious. I appreciate you caring, CJ. By the way, did Dad get the shower fixed?”

“No; the part needs to be shipped in; it’ll get here Thursday. So the two of you can bond over fixing the diverter in between football games.”

Paddy had managed to break the water diverter in the communal tub; until the faucet was replaced, it was baths only in that tub.

“Or maybe Saturday; let’s make sure that my handiwork with the crib holds up before I tackle any more projects for you.”

Earlier in the day, Derrick had helped his father dismantle the day bed that Deborah had used; they stored it in the garage. Then the men moved Dansha’s crib and other things into the room with Caitlin. Derrick couldn’t help but notice that his father seemed fairly happy as the master bedroom became a sleeping place for two instead of three.

“Well, so far, so good. Caitlin’s really excited about being the ‘bigger girl’ in the room. Thank you again for helping. I really didn’t want your father to do it alone and my back still hurts from all the dancing last night.”

“I was glad to do it. Well, I’d best get prepared for tomorrow.”

“Well, get some rest. G’night, Derrick.”

“Night, Mama. Love you.” Derrick hung up the phone.

Where did **that** come from? CJ wondered. Once or twice, Derrick had called her “Mo-THER”, but in a teasing voice. There was no sense of that on the phone tonight. Probably just subconscious, she thought. The guy does spend an awful lot of time with Paddy.

_7:30 PM Alaskan Standard Time; Fairbanks, AK; apartment of Tom and Deborah Reeves Jefferson_

The door to the apartment opened just as Tom, Deborah, and Harry Groh, a fellow resident at the hospital and a neighbor, reached it. A petite redhead walked into the hallway.

“Hi, I’m Letty, born Loretta, Harry’s wife. You better be Deborah. Congratulations and much happiness.” She reached up to hug Deborah, who had set down the bag she was carrying. “In a few days, we can talk more, but I think the two of you have other plans for a while.”

Harry, who had picked up the newlyweds at the airport, and Tom carried the luggage through the apartment door.

Deborah yawned. Her wedding night was everything she could have hoped for, but they had to get up early this morning to catch a 10:30 flight out of Oakland to Seattle, where they had a three hour wait between planes. (“The flight that leaves Oakland at 12:30 would only give us forty-five minutes between planes. I don’t want to chance it,” Tom told her.) Kim and Tracy had taken them to the airport. Derrick had offered, saying that he was more familiar with the route, but being taken to the airport by his new bride’s brother was only slightly better than being chauffeured by her father.

Deborah thanked the other woman and started to enter the apartment when Tom stopped her.

“Oh, no, you don’t.”

He reached down, picked her up, and carried her across the threshold as the Groh’s headed toward the elevator and their own place.

Letty had done her job well. There were candles on the dining room table; it was set with the china, silver, and crystal Deborah had inherited from her mother and with some of the linens Deborah had chosen and guests had sent ahead to Alaska. A crock-pot held beef bourguignon; salad plates held some precious romaine and avocado salad. There was a bottle of burgundy; champagne was chilling in an ice bucket next to a small white cake decorated as if it was meant to sit on top of a multi-tiered wedding masterpiece.

“Shall we dine, Mrs. Jefferson?” Tom led Deborah to the table and seated her.

For the first time as wife, Deborah ladled the rich stew onto her husband’s plate and served herself.

Afterward, they moved toward the bedroom, where they could see a room lit by dozens of electric flickering candles.

“Wait!”

Deborah grabbed her smaller suitcase. She thought back to two days earlier.

Her father had come into her room carrying a beautifully decorated box. After talking with her more frankly than she could ever have imagined about married life and married sex, he told her that she and Tom should open the box when they got to the apartment where they would live together.

“Daddy gave me this for us.”

She pulled on the silvery ribbons and removed the white and silver paper. She recognized the name on the box. It was the lingerie shop in Union Square where her father bought things for CJ.

She thought back eight days, when, for the last time, she and her father had gone to lunch and to shop for Christmas. He had taken her one more time to Commander’s Palace.

They lingered over coffee, neither of them really wanting to leave the table.

“I’m going to miss this, baby,” Paul told his daughter.

“I know, but before you know it, Caitlin will be old enough, and then Dansha. You’ll be taking a daughter to lunch at Christmas again, Daddy.”

“But not with you, Deborah, not with you.” Paul’s voice choked just a little on the words.

Deborah lifted the lid from the box. There was an unsigned note on top of the tissue.

“Your mother would want you to have this.”

The first piece of silk and lace that Deborah lifted from the tissue was a camisole, in brilliant tomato red, followed by a matching pair of tap pants.

There was still some redness in the box. When unfolded, it became a pair of men’s silk pajama bottoms.

Deborah thought of all the things her father had given her - life, love, security, praise, encouragement, direction, two spankings when she needed them, practical knowledge like how to hammer a nail in straight, how to start a screw, how to throw a ball, how to use her knees to defend herself. She thought about the first man to treat her like a lady, to instill in her that she deserved to be treated like a lady. Her father’s latest lesson had been how to be a wife, a lover, and this gift was his graduation present to her.

Tom picked up the package and led Deborah down the hall. 

“You use the bathroom.” He pushed his wife toward the smaller space. 

After he changed into the sleepwear with its implicit blessing with which his father-in-law had gifted him, Tom turned the thermostat up to seventy-five degrees. He had promised the man that he would keep Deborah safe and secure; keeping her warm was part of that promise.

_The next morning; law offices of Milligan, Landry, Demos, and Howell; San Francisco_

The intercom on Derrick’s phone buzzed.

“Derrick Reeves.”

“Derrick, this is Betty Lyons. Could you please come to Mr. Milligan’s office?”

“I’ll be right there, Betty.” After a stop in the bathroom.

Derrick checked his hair and slipped an Altoid into his mouth before grabbing his portfolio and heading out of the cubbyhole that was his workstation. During his detour into the men’s room, he checked his appearance again in the full-length mirror.

When he reached the area of the office where the senior partners were housed, Betty smiled at him and told him to go right into Chester Milligan’s office. However, Derrick knocked lightly and waited for permission to enter.

At the “Come in!” he opened the door and saw Mr. Milligan with Barry Demos. Also in the room were Jamie Cleveland and Franklin Hollis.

Something with the Hollis Foundation consultation project, Derrick realized, but wondered why Mr. Milligan was involved. The project was important, but Barry was an extremely competent attorney and everything seemed to be going smoothly; there was no need to have two senior partners on the task.

Two hours later, Derrick was back in his pitiful excuse for an office, totally stunned. Franklin Hollis, the Hollis Foundation legal staff, and the other Foundation team members with whom Barry and Derrick had been working were extremely impressed by Derrick, so much so that Mr. Hollis and Ms. Cleveland had approached Mr. Milligan and Barry for permission to offer a position to Derrick. Would Derrick be interested in working with them in San Luis Obispo? The money would be about three percent less, but the cost of living index in San Luis Obispo was thirteen percent less than it was in San Francisco, and the Hollis Foundation offered better health and retirement benefits. In terms of legal training, other than criminal law, his exposure and training would be comparable to that he was receiving at Milligan, Landry. Yes, by all means, take a day to discuss this with your parents.

“Hell, take two”, Franklin Hollis said, “let us know on Monday after the weekend. Now, why don’t the five of us go out to the Wharf for lunch? I haven’t been to Alioto’s in at least five years.”

“Derrick?”

He looked up to see Barry in his doorway. The older man came in, shut the door, and sat down.

“I take it you’re a bit overwhelmed by all this.”

Derrick allowed as he was. Derrick told Barry that he was concerned. Was the firm really willing to let him pursue this opportunity, did they not mind the time and money they had spent on training him? Or worse, were they glad to see him go, was it making a potentially sticky situation easier for the firm?

“Derrick,” Barry laughed easily. “The Hollis people don’t go around hiring new penny lawyers; the fact that they want you is _prima facie_ evidence of how extraordinary a lawyer you will be, how good a lawyer you already are. Losing you will leave a big hole in our firm, but we cannot in good faith hold you to a contract when such an opportunity has been presented to you. Plus, it never hurts for us to have someone like Franklin Hollis beholden to us,” the man laughed again.

“And another thing, I think you’ll be much happier in that setting. You won’t be dealing with the posturing and positioning that you find disturbing.”

“Barry, I’m not afraid of a fight, I’m not a chick -”.

“Derrick, that’s not what I meant. Chet, Billy Landry, Meredith Howell, the other partners, we all know that you are a damned hard worker. But we also know that you don’t like some of the tricks and games that some of the other first years and younger associates feel is a ‘major job requirement’ of succeeding here. As a matter of fact, and please, no matter your decision, please keep this close to your vest, we intend to do something about it.

“By all means, talk with your family; I’m forty-seven and I still ask my dad for his advice. But, and I say this as someone who will miss you very much, I think this is a chance of a lifetime for you.”

“If I say ‘yes’, what about the timing? I’m doing so much work for Consuelo Grammatica on the Bessinger tax fight, not to mention helping Brad Owens on the Fraley murder trial?”

“I think we could get Meg and Nathan up to speed on those things in three weeks. That’s the time frame that Chet and I discussed with Frank and Jamie.”

“Barry, I don’t know how to thank-”

“Hey, Derrick.” The door opened and a thirtyish man, looking a very young Dustin Hoffman portraying a very young Carl Bernstein, walked into the office with his nose buried in a sheaf of papers. “I think you may be on to something here. Can we work a bit this evening, pick apart this deposition? Oh, excuse me, Barry.”

“That’s okay, Brad, I was just leaving.”

“Sorry, it’s just that we may have caught a big break here. Derrick found something funny in the detective’s write-up; you know, the one we all think is framing Harry Fraley.”

“Well, you guys get the bastard, then.”

_7:15 PM, Kensington CA; home of CJ and Paul Reeves_

“Sweetheart, Derrick just called. He’d like to come over for a bit tonight, says he has something he needs to talk about. He thinks he’ll get here about nine, nine-thirty. He wants to make sure Paddy’s not up; doesn’t want a scene when he leaves. I told him that Paddy was totally worn out from the hiking trip today and is already sacked out, so let’s try not to wake him.”

“Well, considering that until twenty seconds ago, my plans for the evening involved some warm dark chocolate fudge sauce and a naked husband, I don’t think that waking Paddy was part of the plan.”

“Don’t change those plans, just delay them for a bit.”

Paul loved the almost year old daughter he and CJ had made very dearly, but he was enjoying not having said daughter sleeping ten feet from his marriage bed.

_About two hours later_

“Don’t tell me you’re not hungry, Derrick, I heard your stomach growling when you hugged me. It’ll take me all of five minutes to fix a plate and nuke it.”

CJ put some leftover meatloaf, green beans, rice, and gravy on a plate, covered it with plastic wrap, and set it in the microwave. She poured two glasses of milk and set them in front of her husband and her stepson, and put the plastic container of Christmas cookies on the table. When the microwave sounded, she put the plate in front of Derrick.

“I’ll leave the two of you to your discussion.”

“No, please stay, CJ,” Derrick stopped her. “I’d like your input also.”

But for the next three minutes, there was only silence as Derrick inhaled the food on his plate.

“I’m sorry,” the young man finally spoke. “I guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

“I had eight years of late night take-out,” CJ said. “I know what it’s like.”

“Well, that’s some of the best meatloaf I’ve ever had.”

“It was Danny’s mother’s recipe. Erin made it when Paddy was born. Danny raved about it, said he hadn’t had meatloaf like that since high school. So of course, I asked her how to make it.”

Derrick told them of the events of the day.

“So, what do I do? Dad, I know you told me that I had to give it time, had to adjust to the working world. I don’t want you to think of me as a quitter.”

CJ literally bit her tongue to keep from remonstrating her husband for giving Derrick the impression that the young man had to stay in an impossible situation.

“Derrick, forgive me if that’s the impression I’ve been giving you. I know you wouldn’t run away from a tough situation. I just wanted you to give it time. But this isn’t running away; this is taking an opportunity. The Chet Milligan I remember from some thirty years ago would definitely be proud that someone like Frank Hollis wanted one of his protégés.”

“Derrick,” CJ chimed in, “Frank Hollis did not get where he is today by surrounding himself with ‘quitters’, as you put it. Yes, he is a very ‘work and life in balance’ employer – Sarita’s influence, I’m sure – but he picks people who can succeed.”

“What about Paddy? I won’t be just across the bay anymore. He really had a great time when you guys let him spend the weekend with me at the beginning of the month, was looking forward to doing it again. And the two of you; with Deborah gone, I was planning on being of more help.”

“You don’t walk away from something like this because of a first-grader’s emotions,” CJ answered, “except maybe for your own kid. Paddy is a child; you are a man. Your father and I will take care of him. And for that matter, we don’t want you, even if you stay here, to feel you have to help us. We’re your parents, but we’re not decrepit! Back to Paddy, we can always let him fly down to see you if you would want his company. And not for nothing, but I know that Charlie Young is extremely happy at Harvard, wouldn’t be in a traditional law firm for all the money in the world.”

“Well, after talking it out with the two of you, I’m going to tell Mr. Milligan tomorrow that I’m accepting the Hollis offer.” Derrick yawned. “Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought. I better get going.”

“Derrick, you’re in no shape to drive home tonight,” Paul told his son. “Stay the night.”

“I need to be at work first thing tomorrow. It’ll be a big day, not just because of the Hollis thing. This is deep secret, but Brad and I have found conclusive evidence that Harry Fraley is being framed for murder.”

“So you get up a little earlier here.”

“I’d have to get up quite a bit earlier, so I could get home first and change. You wouldn’t believe it; sometimes I think I’m back in high school. So much scuttlebutt and carping about who’s wearing what. And the girls, excuse me, the women, are worse on each other than they are on themselves. Dana Syracuse, she’s pregnant, apparently only has two maternity suits, and alternates them. To hear some of the others get so catty about it -”, Derrick left the sentence unfinished.

“I’m well aware how much a good maternity suit costs,” CJ told Derrick. “Remember, you left your black suit here. Let me check it for spots, press the pants for you. You can borrow a shirt, tie, and underwear from your father. And you can use **my** razor.” She stuck out her tongue at her husband, who just laughed.

“Okay; it’ll work. Thank you both.”

A few minutes later, the three of them were standing outside the room that Derrick and Paddy shared. After more insisting on CJ’s part, Derrick crept into the room and fetched the black suit.

“Here you go.”

Derrick and Paul exchanged one-armed hugs.

“Good night, Dad.”

Derrick kissed CJ’s cheek.

“Night, Mama.”

Paul went to check the locks. When he reached the master bedroom, CJ was at the ironing board, steaming the seams of Derrick’s suit pants.

“Just a minor spill, I was able to get it out,” she said. Then she set down the iron and looked at her husband. “He called me ‘Mama’, just then. He did the same thing yesterday.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think he meant it snidely; I’m sure it was said with affection. Please don’t be bothered by it.”

“I’m not! I know he wasn’t being a smart ass. For one thing, that’s not his style; for another, I doubt you’d allow it. It was just – surprising, I guess.”

“I don’t see why. You insisted that he eat, you heated up food for him. You’re pressing his suit. I’m sure you’ve already set your cell to get up early, to make sure he gets up. I’m sure you’re going to try to make him breakfast tomorrow.”

“Well, of course I’m setting an alarm. Remember, he’ll have to use our shower!” CJ spritzed the pressed garments with Febreze ®, walked to the closet, and hung the pieces on the edge of the door.

“And you had an interesting conversation with Frank Hollis, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” CJ held up one of Paul’s shirts and one of his ties, put aside the tie, and picked up a second one.

“Claudia Jean.”

“As I said earlier, as Derrick’s mentor said, Franklin Hollis did not get where he is by being a fool. Did I mention to Frank how impressed Derrick was by the Foundation, by the people he met, by the corporate culture, the mission? I plead guilty. Did I happen to say in passing how much Derrick enjoyed the work he was doing for the Foundation? Of course, I did! For God’s sake, that’s what a mother do – es.” She trailed off the last word at the sight of the smile on Paul’s face.

“I’d do it again, Paul, even if you’re concerned about it.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not concerned. You may have given Derrick an edge, but he had to prove himself to be considered for this offer. He’ll have to continue to prove himself worthy of it.

“Now, back to his calling you ‘Mama’, I - ”.

“Does it upset you?” CJ asked her husband.

“Now why would I be upset because my wife cares for my children, loves my children, as much as she does her own?”

“But I’m not his mother; Alicia is. I wondered if it might bother you?”

“Does it bother you that Danny’s children call me ‘Papa’, sweetheart?”

“No, but that’s different; they’re so young. Caitlin will have no memory of Danny other than what we tell her. _(“Oh, CJ, how little you know!” Danny softly told her.)_ And there is no way I would let Paddy call you simply by your first name. Danny would turn over in his grave. _(“And after my ashes managed that, I’d come down there and make sure he didn’t do it twice! I’m still not used to the boys calling everyone by their first names up here, and it’s been almost three years.”)_ He was such a stickler for respect for one’s elders – just ask Ash about the two days we spent with the Bartlet’s back in ’09.”

“You know, sweetheart, if things had gone differently between us, we hopefully would have had children Derrick and Deborah’s age, maybe even older. It’s not that much different, really.”

“Do you think Alicia would mind?”

“ _Would I mind? Girl, you have done a wonderful job with my two. I am so grateful for you talking with your friends, for getting my baby out of that office. Besides, it’s not ‘Mom’ that he’s calling you.” Alicia thought she felt a tear in her throat but couldn’t be sure._

“No.” By this time, Paul had stripped down to his boxers. “Now, as I recall, you had some plans for this.” He held up the jar of fudge sauce.

CJ smiled, lifted her blouse with the built-in bra over her head, and dropped her skirt. She hadn’t thought to put on underpants when Paul told her of Derrick’s intention to visit.

_Wednesday December 30, 2015: 6:15 AM_

Paul had awakened when CJ’s phone alarm went off, but he remained in bed as she got up and pulled on a robe.

“Here.” CJ handed her husband a pair of pajama bottoms.

“I’m supposed to put these on?”

“Paul, Derrick is going to have to come in here to shower.” She glanced at his nude torso. “If he sees you like that, he’ll know that we - ”

Paul laughed. He didn’t think that putting on something would manage to hoodwink his son into thinking that nothing happened in this bed, but this was one issue he didn’t want to “discuss”, at least not this early in the morning.

CJ left the door open and he heard her softly open the one to the guys’ room and her murmuring to Derrick.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the open door.

“Dad?”

“Come on in.”

As Derrick walked in, Paul saw him stop, saw Derrick’s nostrils twitch, saw him realize that the odor was the after-effect of sexual activity, saw him try to act as if he had noticed nothing, saw him fail in the attempt, and finally saw his son blush.

Paul stood up and walked toward the closet; his demeanor projected that there was nothing about which for either of them to be embarrassed.

“She picked out a shirt and tie, but if you want something different - ”. Paul indicated that Derrick should feel free to take any of the shirts and ties hanging in the closet.

“No, that’s fine, I trust CJ’s taste.”

CJ, not “Mama”. Maybe it was a one-time thing.

Then Paul noticed Derrick’s eyes focus on his abdomen, and looked down. There was a smear of dark chocolate against the medium brown of his skin. This time, Paul **did** feel his face turning warm.

Paul turned to the dresser and pointed in turn to the top three drawers. “Shorts, T-shirts, socks.”

Paul went into the bathroom. CJ had set out towels and some “sample” sizes of toiletries (as well as one of her razors), but Paul set out a few of his things, in case his son might prefer using them.

“It’s all yours.”

_Twenty-five minutes later_

“Thanks for everything. I’ll call later.” Derrick headed toward the table where Paul and CJ were seated, and started to hug the two of them.

“Sit down and eat,” CJ told the young man. She pointed toward the other place set at the table.

Derrick looked at the plate of bacon, the basket of English muffins wrapped in a napkin.

“I don’t know,” he hesitated.

“Derrick.”

Derrick figured that even when he was forty, when his father spoke in that quiet but authoritative tone, he would respond to it. Derrick put down the hangers holding yesterday’s suit and the bag holding yesterday’s shirt, tie, and underwear; he poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

“Have some orange juice; you need vitamin C.” CJ poured a glass and put it in front of her stepson. “Do you want any eggs?”

“This will be fine; it’s more than I usually eat.”

“Oh?”

“Well, it’s better than I usually eat,” Derrick smiled, thinking of the muffins and donuts that accompanied the daily full staff meeting that started at 9:30 and was attended by every staff member not in court or out of the office. He buttered a muffin half and took four slices of bacon.

Finally, at 7:10, Derrick said he really needed to get started. He wanted to talk with Mr. Milligan and with Barry Demos before the staff meeting, in case the men wanted to make any announcements at that time.

“Thank you for everything. Like I said, I’ll call later. Love you, Dad. Love you, CJ.”

Well, I’m back to “CJ” now, she thought as Paul walked out with Derrick. CJ put the used dishes in the sink and the butter in the refrigerator.

“Those can wait; let’s go back to bed.”

Paul came up behind CJ, put his arms around her waist and his lips to the side of her neck.

_A few hours later; law offices of Milligan, Landry, Demos, and Howell; San Francisco_

Derrick thought reflected on the events of his morning.

When he walked into the bedroom this morning, the scent first took him back to his childhood. He remembered knocking on the door, being given permission to enter (sometimes right away, sometimes after fifteen seconds or so), and then jumping on the bed to join his parents. Sometimes Deborah was already in the room; sometimes she joined them after Derrick was already in the room. A nanosecond later, he recognized the odor for what it was, and realized that the times when he was given permission to enter immediately correlated quite closely with the times that Deborah was already in the room.

Derrick had been well aware that his father and CJ had a passionate and active love life, but this was proof positive.

Maybe it was the intensity of the traces of semen in the air this morning. Save the occasional time when he resorted to self-release, Derrick had never smelled anything that strong except for the morning after he had accidently spilled the contents of the Trojan he had removed following lovemaking.

Then the reality hit him; except for his own hand, Derrick Reeves had always ejaculated into a condom.

It became the ultimate embodiment of what he realized he wanted, what he realized he was ready for. He wanted to love, to be with, to adore one woman. He wanted to wake up with one woman day after day. He wanted to share a dresser with one woman, to see his T-shirts nested up against bras, his boxers sharing space with panties, his socks side by side with pantyhose, the way his father’s things were. He wanted someone with whom he could be exclusive, someone with whom, after taking the tests, waiting, and taking the tests again, he could be truly and totally intimate. He wanted someone with whom he could have children, God willing.

Derrick decided that when he moved to San Luis Obispo, his life would undergo a major change. No longer did he want a woman to date, a woman with whom to have fun and to have sex; Derrick decided that he wanted a wife. Let the quest begin.

San Luis Obispo. This morning, he told Chet Milligan and Barry that he had decided to take the Hollis offer, then called Frank Hollis from Mr. Milligan’s office. The senior partners asked him not to say anything to his colleagues. They wanted to let the other senior partners know first; Meredith Howell was _incommunicado_ at some health spa for the week. They would like to make the announcement at Monday’s staff meeting. After some more discussion, the older men shook Derrick’s hand and he returned to his office to prepare for the showdown that he and Brad would be having with the DA this afternoon.

His phone rang. It was the inside ring, so he knew that the call had come through the switchboard.

“Derrick Reeves.”

“Hey, Derrick, this is Charlie Young.”

Charlie told Derrick that CJ had called earlier, explained the situation, and had asked Charlie to talk with Derrick about what it was like to work in the legal office of a major institution. Charlie told him that it was the best of all worlds. The cases were interesting, the litigation important. At times, the work required longer nights, but there was much more time to be with family, to pursue other interests. And there was no push for “billable hours”. It was sometimes tricky, treading the path between line and staff authority, but “Trust me, Derrick, do this.”

Derrick thanked Charlie, swore him to secrecy, and told him that he had accepted the offer. And, no, he was not upset with CJ for calling Charlie; that’s what mothers do.

_Friday January 1, 2016; Kensington, CA; late afternoon_

CJ came into the family room and set Dansha in the playpen. She told Caitlin, who was holding her hand, to sit quietly on the floor and color. (However, the three year-old climbed up beside Paul and fell asleep.)

CJ watched the football game on the big screen TV and as soon as the referee blew his whistle, she turned to her husband and to Derrick.

“I’m going to pick up Paddy. Watch the girls?” She walked over and kissed Paul lightly.

“Drive safely, sweetheart.” Paul reached up and touched her cheek.

“Will do. Can I get you guys anything?”

“I think we’re fine. Beer. Wings. Ribs. Can you think of anything, Derrick?”

“We’re okay, Mama.”

Paul waited for CJ to leave.

“You know, that’s the second time I’ve heard you do that”, he remarked conversationally.

“Do what?”

“Call her ‘Mama’. You did it Tuesday night, too.”

“Did I? I guess it just came out. There are times when I just think of her as – I wasn’t being flip, Dad,” Derrick hastened to tell his father.

“If I for one second thought you were, boy, do you think this conversation would be this low-key? I figured part of it was Paddy’s influence.”

“Maybe. Also, she just seems like – does it bother you, Dad?”

“Why would I be bothered because my son shows my second wife love and respect? She just seems like what?”

“She could be my mother. I mean, it's not as if you married someone my age; she’s older than Mom would be if – , do you think it’s disrespectful to Mom’s memory?”

“I’m sure your mother would understand.”

_“I do, baby, I do.”_

“And she certainly acts like a mother.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Being fed, having my clothes pressed and cleaned, no. But -”, he bit his lip.

“But what?”

“I’m not stupid, Dad.”

“Who said you were?”

“CJ talked with Frank Hollis, didn’t she?”

“It’s what a mother does. But, remember what she said. **You** are the one who impressed Frank and the others. **You** are the one who will have to prove himself, not that I doubt you will. All CJ did was let Frank Hollis know that you liked working with the Foundation. It’s on par with printing your resume on heavy bond paper, or cream-colored paper; a little something to make you a bit more noticeable.”

“Thank you, Dad, that means a lot coming from you. I just- ”

“Buyer’s remorse?”

“Maybe just a little. I hope that some of the others at the office won’t think that I got the job just because of my step-mother, when they find out. I don’t want to think that about myself.”

“Derrick, do you want this?” At his son’s nod, Paul continued, “please don’t let false pride keep you from something you want. Believe me, you’ll regret it.”

“Oh?”

Paul looked sharply at his son. Then he realized that Derrick was not deliberately imitating him, mocking him. Derrick had inherited more than his height and his bone structure; his son had inherited other things as well.

Paul took a breath and began to share something he had barely been able to share with CJ.

“My second year at Berkeley, right before Thanksgiving, CJ got real sick. We didn’t know that antibiotics can affect oral contraceptives.”

Paul told Derrick about having to wait two weeks because the tests weren’t as good back then, told his son that he had started making contingency plans.

“When the test results were negative, we were relieved, but a little part of me was sad. I realized that I did want to marry her, that I should have proposed before we did the test. I should have told her that the test results would decide what degree of flexibility we would have about the actual date of the wedding, but not the fact that I loved her and wanted her in my life. However, my pride got in the way. At the time, I could only afford a small ring, maybe a quarter carat. I decided to wait until I could afford something bigger, something nicer. Afterward, when I was alone in New Haven, I wished - ”

“But then you wouldn’t have married Mom and Deborah and I wouldn’t exist.”

“True, at least not the **you** that you are.

“Anyway, I know that you earned this yourself, CJ knows it, and most of all, you know it. So, you’re driving down next weekend to look for a place?”

“Actually, they’re sending a jet for me.”

“I’m impressed.”

“To tell the truth, so am I.” Derrick heard the sound of a car door slamming. “Look, Paddy’s coming; let’s change the subject.”

Derrick, Paul, and CJ agreed that Derrick should tell Paddy himself and would do it tomorrow.

_Sunday January 3, 2016; 7:30 AM_

As CJ walked out of her bedroom, she could smell the coffee wafting in from the kitchen. Having just left her softly snoring husband, she checked to make sure that her robe was properly fastened.

“Morning, Derrick.” She stepped into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mam – CJ.” Derrick blushed a little. “I do think of you as my mother,” he dipped his head, then raised his eyes to hers. “Is it okay with you? Does it bother you? That it sometimes comes out?”

“Of course, it’s okay. I’m glad that you think of me that way because I love you and Deborah as my own. You call me whatever you want.”

CJ remembered Donna telling her that she had taken some time to call Josh’s mother “Mom”, vacillating between “Mom”, “Ma’am”, and even “Mother Lyman”, for almost a year. Josh just started called her father “Pop” and echoing Donna’s “Mother”.

“Well, there are a few things I’d best not call you, or Dad would probably tell me I’m not too old to be spanked,” Derrick laughed as he got up to fetch CJ a cup of coffee and to refill his own.

“No, you aren’t,” CJ took a swat at the young man as he passed.

_4:15 PM_

Paddy sat in his room, glad to be alone at last. A tear found its way down his left cheek and he hurriedly wiped it away; he reminded himself again that he was not a little kid anymore.

Yesterday afternoon, Derrick had taken him to lunch. And not to a little kid’s place like Wendy’s; they went to a real grownup restaurant where the waitress asked Derrick if he wanted “something from the bar”, a place with televisions showing hockey, basketball, and football games.

“Buddy, I’ve got something serious to discuss with you.” Derrick said when the waitress brought their cheeseburgers and fries, the kind Mama would only let him have once in a while.

When Derrick explained about his new job and how much better it would be, Paddy said he understood because that’s what a big boy was supposed to do. Then Derrick said that after he found a place to live in San Luis Obispo, Paddy could fly down all by himself for a visit, which made Paddy happy.

Paddy kept understanding for a whole day, but now he needed to be a little kid for just a few minutes, so after Derrick went back to San Francisco, he said he needed to lie down for a bit.

Paddy started at the knock on the door.

“May I come in?”

Mama held a tray with two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. They smelled fresh-baked.

The two of them sat on the bed; they each ate a cookie and drank some milk in silence.

“You know, Paddy, I’m going to miss Derrick a lot when he moves, but at least he’s a lot closer than when he was in Seattle.”

Paddy remembered what Derrick had said yesterday afternoon.

“Mama is going to miss me a lot, Paddy. Will you do me a favor and be extra nice to her for me? Will you try to cheer her up?”

“That’s okay, Mama. I’m here.”


End file.
